Don't Turn Away
by Zelda17
Summary: Mai has left herself venerable again but she will get stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Hunt does not belong to me. Enjoy.

Don't Turn Away

Chapter 1, Habbits

There was a time when I was little that I haven't told my friends. To umderstand why I don't tell them, you would have to know what happened. So, lets have a flash back.

My world was spinning, my father, Elliot, had me for the weekend, as my parents were divorced. My father was showing me something incredible for my fifth birthday, the spirit relm. I met doctor Martin Davis and one of his sons. Gene. At the time, my name was still Maihime Searls.

"So, Maihime, why are you interested in spirits?" Dr. Davis said with a small smile om his face. The man had dark brown eyes that looked almost black. Intruiging, but mot nearly as captivating as his son's. There was something missing from his son's eyes though. Gene had an almost distant look in his eyes, but then I saw it.

It was a dark night, a man, taking the form of Gene at an older age, was walking across the street. He was wearing a dark blue button up dress shirt and a even darker blue sweater underneath. As he took a step, out of nowhere came a silver Toyota Camri that hit him in the side. The car turned around and a woman stepped out with two men to follow. The woman had stunning red hair her curviture was to die for. She had the two large men gather the body as if to save him. They then proceeded to stuff his already mutilated body into the trunk. The woman jumped into the car and went to drive away but I got the liscens plate. 56712.

When I came back to my dad was chatting away a storm with Dr. Davis. Then, only when my voice came through, did I finally let Dr. Davis recieve my reply. "Because the Dead are less judgemental then Alives."

That evening after Dr. Davis showed me how to use my PK, my Dad gave some news. "I'm getting remarried, Princess. I know me and your mother didn't work it out after we told you we would try, but..." He trailed off into space and I began to feel a lashing from my PK. I had to warn him.

"Dad, I feel..." He cut me off.

"I know how you feel, but I need to say this. You might not understand this right now but your mother whores herself out. I couldn't handle that anymore. I'm filing for custody after the marriage and you come live with me full time." He finished but ot was too late. My PK lashed out like an electric knife. It shocked his body and his head came off. I was intruiged by the severity of his means of dying but I was also bummed that I hadn't learned to control it yet. When Martin came in to see his body in shreds he tried to comfort me. When i saw his tears I vowed never to use this gift again. Only bad thimgs would come of it.

Three years later, I was eight. My mom was sick and I was getting angrier everytime she got sicker. Two months away from my ninth birthday, she died. Out of a fit of rage, I used my PK for the last time. I burned down my home.

It's been nine years since then. I'm almost Eighteen. I work for SPR, I'm in my senior year of Highschool, and did I mention I have a boyfriend. Hikaru Hitachin. Ginger, Male, devious, dominant. Everything. Plus, he's rich but doesn't force me to buy stuff. Thank God! In the events of the story I'm about to tell you, im currently in the office. So, let me start... There.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Turn Away

Chapter 2, Hollow Souls

I was in the office working on the case files for Naru, as he had asked me to work on them once again. "Tea!" I heard Naru yell from his office. I scrambled to get it, but as I left my working area, a man walked in, and fell asleep.

 _I was walking through a field when I felt the presence of a man, thinking it was Gene, I swivled around as fast as i possibly could. There in the door way was a man, 6"3', dark black hair that came down to his shoulders and swayed over his deep blue eyes. "What is your name?!" I yelled out. There was no reply. Soon, he managed to say something._

 _"Take the case, we need you. Use the gift we gave you." The man seemed to say pleadingly._

 _"What gift?" I asked baffeld. But just as the man seemed to say something the dream shifted. A woman was standing in front of me. The scene behind her turned to one of beauty. The was a ball, the gowns were shimmering in the light of a thousand chandeliers. The foyer was a large hall with two over sized stair cases on both sides of the room. There was a small balcony that over saw the entire room. The room was in colors of gold and white. The beauty was in ribbons._

 _The was suddenly a silence that fell over the dance hall. A man stepped out onto the balcony, and a spotlight shone down on him. He spoke with a booming voice of thunder, "Tonight we dine in victory. The enemy has fallen, my loved ones. Our family shall never fall again." He had a striking amount of reserve and only then did I realize everyone in the room was wearing masks._

 _The man waved his hand and a young boy resembling my boyfriend stepped from the shadows carrying a large bed. On the bed was a man, early thirties, light blond hair. The man Spoke with even more gusto, obviously proud of his achievment. "Yoshio Suoh Is dead! The ELDEST SUOH IS DEAD!" The crowed screamed in laughter. The scene faded and the last thing i heard was.. "The truth is hidden in truer lies"_

I woke up to a man holding me and Lin and Naru discussing a case with the man. Before I could stop it from coming out of my mouth I screamed, "We will take the case." Naru and Lin looked at me dumbfounded. The man looked astonished. "Sorry, but is your house a mansion of white and gold?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" The man asked politely.

"She dreamt it." Naru and Lin said simultaniously. The rest of the team walked in at that exact moment. "It's good you all are here." Naru said coldly. I sat up from the mans lap to get a better look at him. He had dark Blue-black hair, he was tall but not as tall as the man in my dream. He was porcelain pale. Beautiful but broken. "Mai has just agreed to her first run on a case. This time, I'm her assistant, Lin is her protector, and you all are her co-workers, but she's in charge. Does that bother anyone you? Or you, Mr...?"

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." He said still staring at me. His voice was deeper than Monk's and twice as smooth as Naru's. His voice could rival the kindness in John's. It was all around to perfect for this obviously broken man. He had lost too much in his time but it was blatent his was still ready to push forward. Nothing would stop this pariah.

"Alright then, sissy dear, when shall we start." Monk said.

"When can you have eight rooms ready? Seven sleeping, one not." I stated.

"Two days at the most." He said hurriedly.

"Today is Tuesday. Everyone meet here, Friday and Ten. Get your beauty sleep cause we wont get much once this case starts going. There's going to be a party." I said sarcastically. Wenesday and Thursday couldn't go slow enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Turn Away

Chapter 3 Taken

Day 1

I understand the truth, I understand lies. But I couldn't for the life of me at the time, understand what the man had told me. We were driving towards the mansion, and I had arranged a computer chart so someone was always watch the video. 12 am to 3:40 was Lin. 3:40 to 7:20 amwas Naru, 7:20am to 11am was me. 11am to 2:40pm was Monk, 2:40pm to 6:20 pm was Ayako. 6:20 to 10pm was John, and 10 to 12 was Masako. She got the shortest because she complained the most. i almost pulled her off the case but I need her.

When we got to the house I made a call to my boyfriend to check on him. "Hey, Hikaru!"

"Who is this?" Questioned a girl on the other end.

"Hikaru's girlfriend." There was a gasp.

"I didn't know Hikaru had a girlfriend. That's so cool." She said with enthusiasm. Her voice was lathered in ignorance and it actually made my eye twitch.

"Who is this? And can I please talk to my boyfriend?"

"This is Kimichi Yamahura." Stated happily as if I should understand that name. "And yes, you may."

The phone made a few clicking noises before I heard a, "Yello, Hikaru speaking."

"Hey, this is Mai."

"Oh, Hey Babe!" he said with hissing happiness. "Whatcha up too?"

"Working. Who was that?" I said irratated.

"One of my models. Why? Jealous?"

"No. She annoyed me, and her voice drips with ignorance."

"She annoyed you?! We can't have that. KIMICHI, YOU'RE FIRED!"

I giggled as the girl cried. "You didn't have to fire her."

"No, but I would drop anyone for you." The team finished up getting the equiptment in and right as I went to hang up i heard a crash. I ran down the hall as fast as I could but the place was a labyrinth. When i finally got there i hung up quickly and called an ambulance even faster. On the floor was Masako, one of the boards had fallen and crushed her stomach and a knife had fallen into her shoulder.

"What the fuck happened?!" I said loudly. John cried as he recalled the events.

"We were walking down here and I was trying to ask her out on a date. Suddenly we heard a voice telling us, 'The truth is hidden in even truer lies.' We jumped and screamed then out of nowhere, the cuboard broke and almost killed Masako." He was one big ball of tears by the time the ambulance came. So, we let him go with her to the hospital while we stayed behind. Day 1 and we already have an injury to the team. I might actually have to give in and let the spirits guide me.

Day 2

The schedule almost went according to plan which I was very proud of but when I awoke the Sasuke asked that he rearrange the sleeping mates. John had come back but Masako wouldn't be returning to the case. That was fine but I don't like the room settings. John and Lin, Ayako and Monk, Naru and I. Yasuhara is here today so I could tell him the information I need such as, House history, Death history on the surounding area, and a total account on every party event in this house. Which was a great recount, but I knew Yasu was capable of getting this information.

When he returned from the library, he had all the information I needed. My dreams were correct, there was a party here long ago. Next, I needed Lin.

"Lin, I need you're assisstance." I said excitedly. Naru looked up with a depressed puppy dog look on his face.

"What is it, Mai?" Lin got up and started walking to the door.

When we got to the hall way, I spoke quietly as possible, speaking in Chinese instead of Japanese, "Wǒ xūyào yīgè xiànshí de shītǐ." (I need a realistic dead body.)

He shook his head. "I'll get it for you and, I'm impressed." I just lightly nodded my head.


End file.
